reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Opuštěné místa, domy, farmy
Všechny tyto místa patří pravděpodobně mezi první "achievementy" objevitelů ve světě WoW, jde o místa, díky kterým se zrodil dnešní "exploration", protože se lidé začli ptát co jiného se dá ještě najít ? Bohužel skoro všechny z nich po Cataclysmu stratili svojí "objevitelskou" hodnotu, některé dnes už ani neexistují. Ironforge Airport a Wetlands Farmy Letiště nad Ironforge existuje už od prvních verzí Alpha WoW, ale hráčům bylo dostupné až od 4.0.3a. Dnes se nazývá Ironforge Airfield a i před Cataclysmem zde bylo spawnuto mnoho NPC, dokonce Gryphon Master (pochopitelně nefunkční). Tato oblast byla jedním z těch "dekorativních" (aby jste za letu nekoukali na nedokončené mapy) a nedostupných míst mezi zónami, které bylo možné vidět při Flight Patchi. Cesta na letiště vedla prakticky odkudkoliv pokud jste ovládali Wall Jumpy, ale nejjednodušší byla z Loch Modan, kde stačilo 2x správně skočit a hotovo. Je zajímavé, že za celou dobu Blizzard tuto cestu nefixnul i když se vědělo o tom kolik lidí jí používá, dokonce Dopefish uspořádal event na letiště a vrchol hory nad Ironforge, kde se objevilo GM běžící s hráči. Před Cataclysmem šlo o jednu z největších nedostupných oblastí vůbec, obsahuje nejen letiště a vrchol hory, ale jeskyně, bunkry, kempy, zamrzlé jezero a směrem k Wetlands narazíte na další domy, farmy nebo rybníky (část ve Wetlands byla postavena později). Jak z letiště tak z Wetlands pak vedou tunely směrem k Ironforge, podlě některých lidí Blizzard zamýšlel původní Ironforge takto propojit s těmito místy. V souborech hry existuje jeden nedokončený tunel, u kterého si myslím, že to mohl být právě jeden z nich (viz. galerie). Spekuluje se, že to mohlo být původní místo pro start trpaslíků. Dnes existuje několik questů, které vás tam zavedou, ale přece jen i na Pre-Cata bylo pár zmínek v questech o letišti. Dávno ještě na patchi Gates of Ahn'Qiraj, kdy se v rámci eventu "Ahn'Qiraj War Effort" farmilo mnoho materiálů v Allianční verzi questů "The Alliance Needs ...." bylo občas psáno "Bring 20 .... to NPC at the airfield in Dun Morogh". Nicméně NPC na odevzdání questu bylo v Ironforge. WoWScrnShot 121105 193430.jpg|Konec Vanilla WoW - GM se zúčastnilo Dopefishova eventu WoWScrnShot 121105 193011.jpg|GM se zúčastnilo Dopefishova eventu WoWScrnShot_052314_184158.jpg|Vrchol hory nad Ironforge WoWScrnShot_052314_184216.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184242.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184302.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184310.jpg WoWScrnShot_062814_113020.jpg WoWScrnShot_062814_113034.jpg WoWScrnShot_062814_113050.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184600.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_084536.jpg|0.5.3 Alpha Screenshot 212.jpg|Možný tunel do Ironforge Pila a Další Místa Za Stonetalon Mountains Na konci oblasti Stonetalon Mountains za Stonetalon Peak existuje další dekorativní místo aby bylo na co koukat z Pre-Cata lítáka. Jde jen o kousek malých Elfských ruin a Trollskou chatč, ale celé místo je dost pěkné, v 0.5.3 Alpha už taky existuje, ale je o něco menší. Kousek jižněji za Stonetalon Peak existuje nedokončená pila se stoustou jeřábů a různých těžebních strojů, toto místo vzniklo později. Mezi Stonetalon Mountains a Ashenvale pak existují zbytky nedokončené cesty, která měla tyto dvě oblasti pravděpodobně spojovat, ale později se možná rozhodlo o propojení tunelem (The Talondeep Path), který vede přímo pod nedokončenou cestou. WoWScrnShot_052314_175453.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_175554.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_175610.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_175339.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_083725.jpg|0.5.3 Alpha Ortell's Hideout Ortell's Hideout je normálně přístupná jeskyně v Silithusu kam vás zavede nejeden quest k NPC jménem Hermit Ortell. Jenže pokud chcete aby se ve WMO objevila subzóna (zde Ortell's Hideout), musíte si udělat duplikát vybraného WMO s jiným názvem (myslím název v souborech, například z CaveA.wmo na CaveB.wmo) a tomu duplikátu přiřadit subzónu / zónu, pak ho stačí dát na místo kde potřebujete. Když to neuděláte a upravíte na subzónu původní WMO, všechny stávající jeskyně ve světě, do kterých vstoupíte se budou jmenovat Ortell's Hideout. Takže si vytvoříte daný duplikát s danou subzónou a dáte ho kam je třeba, v našem případě v Silithusu. To není nic zvláštního pokud ovšem místo normálních jeskyní nezačnete omylem používat jeskyně se speciální subzónou, v našem případě Ortell's Hideout a místo jednoho unikátního místa v Silithusu najdeme po světě takových míst více. Například mezi Dun Morogh a Loch Modan existuje jeskyně, do které když vstoupíte, budete podle WhoListu v Silithusu a dokonce budete moct komunikovat přes general chat s lidma co opravdu jsou v Silithusu. Pochopitelně v Cataclysmu to bylo opraveno a jeskyně se dnes jmenuje The Mountain Den. Podle WoWWiki je tato jeskyně jediným omylem, ale já našel další v instancované (ze Zul'Gurub) verzi Stranglethorn Vale. Ta byla zase odstraněna v patchi 4.1.0 když přišla nová verze Zul'Gurub. ortelshideoutcaves.jpg|Ortell's Hideouts WoWScrnShot_062814_165201.jpg|Ortell's Hideout v Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_052314_184328.jpg|Ortell's Hideout mezi Loch Modan a Dun Morogh WoWScrnShot_062814_164916.jpg|Originální Ortell's Hideout HELP Na dvou nejvyšších horách ve Stonetalon Mountains až do Cataclysmu bylo možné nalézt dva nápisy, první "HELP" a druhý se zezačátku zdá jako "HERB", ale pokud se otočíte, zjistíte že je to zrcadlově "HELP". Je to tak, protože oba vrcholky jsou stejné jen k sobě zrcadlově nakopírované což vypovídá o dovednostech programu, který Blizzard používá na stavbu světa. Nápis "HELP" je možné nalézt i ve Wetlands, na hoře nad Grim Batol. Stejně jako ten ve Stonetalon Mountains i tento byl smazán s příchodem Cataclysmu, protože zejména zde se dělo hodně změn. Tento vrcholek hory je dopuntíku stejný jako ty ve Stonetalon Mountains, akorád je zde swapnutý tileset a je tu navíc pár modelů jako přístřešek, bedny, flašky, vlajka a kostry. Vzhledem k tomu, že přístřešek je už na první pohled asi hodně starý a kosti dvou nebožáků tu leží pravděpodobně dost dlouho to celé značí, že se nedočkali žádné pomoci a nápisu "HELP" si nikdo nevšiml. Wetlands bylo vyvíjeno dříve než Stonetalon Mountains, takže s největší pravděpodobností při vývoji Stonetalon Mountains sem bylo nakopírováno několik ADT Wetlands, které byly upraveny do dnešního vzhledu s tím, že hora nebyla nějak zvlášť upravována jen proběhl swap tilesetu a na nápis "HELP" se zapomělo. Všechny nápisy tu existují už v 0.5.3 Alpha. WoWScrnShot_062814_171247.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_175308.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184518.jpg Krypta v Badlands Krypta v Badlands se nachází jihovýchodně od Hammertoe's Digsite. Pro to aby jste se sem dostali je zapotřebí pouze jeden jediný wall jump nebo najít trošku skrytou přírodní cestu mezi kopci. Uvnitř krypty je pak slyšet lidský tep stejně jako v kryptě pod Karazhanem. Tato krypta je zcela jedinečná svojí výzdobou, leží zde pár koster a na masivním trůnu sedí jejich král. Vedle něho je meč - ingame objekt "Sword of the Barbarian King". Jde o poctu ke Conanovo příběhu, ve kterém Conan najde kryptu kde bere rezavý meč z kostry mrtvého krále sedícího na trůnu z kamene. V Cataclysmu byl přidán do hry item The Last Relic of Argus, který jste mohli složit pomocí Archeologie. Tento item vás portne na náhodné místo (z 25 možných) a jedním z nich je právě tato krypta. Cooldown itemu je 12 hodin. Tato krypta existuje už v 0.5.3 Alpha. WoWScrnShot_052314_184849.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184908.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184941.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_185130.jpg Kemp v Deadwind Pass a Staré Údolí Po tom co z Duskwoodu vejdete do Deadwind Passu sou po levé straně stromy s oběšenými těly, často bez nohou a rukou. Přímo nad stromy je malý skrytý a bezejmený kemp Horďáckého vzhledu, je to výborná pozice pro pozorování každého kdo vejde do Deadwind Passu. Jde snad o kemp zabijáka těch co se sem opováží vkročit ? Přímo nad hřbitovem za Karazhanem (Morgan's Plot) je staré nepřístupné údolí s pár stromy a s kombinací tilesetu jakou nikde jinde v Deadwind Passu nenaleznete. Je to pozůstatek ještě z dob 0.5.3 Alpha. WoWScrnShot_052314_183550.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_183557.jpg WoWScrnShot_062814_182036.jpg deadwindpasscamp.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_084909.jpg|Údolí v 0.5.3 Alpha Shatterspear Village Shatterspear Village (někdy také označovaná jako Shatterspear Vale, nebo vesnice tančících trollů) je vesnice v údolí mezi Felwoodem, Moonglade, Darkshore a skoro i Winterspringem. Existuje někdy z dob WoW beta, ale až do 4.0.3a nebyla přístupná, dnes se toto místo jmenuje Shatterspear Pass. Tuto vesnici obývalo mnoho tančících trollů. Shatterspear trollové jsou friendly k Hordě a neutral k Allianci. Alliance si může prohlédnout Shatterspear Village z hippogrypha při letu do nebo z Nighthaven. Ve vesnici se asi stále slaví, nejen že je tu spousta tančících trollů, ale je zde spousta ozdob. Dokonce se tu místo disco koule houpe Taurení hlava. Všude kolem je spousta Trollských domů a chatrčí, malý potok, přes který vede most rozděluje vesnici na dvě části. Tento potok má stékat asi z Winterspringu. V pozadí je jedna jeskyně s Trollskou svatyní. Shatterspearský kmen se odtrhnul z Gurubashi Empire po porážce Hakkara the Soulflayera. Většina Trollích kmenů se usadila v džunglích Stranglethorn Vale, ale bylo jich tolik, že brzy začali bojovat o svá teritoria mezi sebou. Kmen Shatterspear už nechtěl nadále bojovat, a proto se usadil na severovýchodním okraji Darkshore, hodně daleko od Stranglethornu. Shatterspear Trollové jsou velice samotářský a nezajímá je o nic jiného, než jejich vlastní vesnice. Podivné je, že si vybrali místo k životu tak blízko u svých odvěkých nepřátel Night Elfů. Existují spekulace, že Trollové z tohoto kmene jsou prvními Trollími druidy v Azerothu. Trollové Shatterspearského kmene jsou většinou mezi 52 až 58 levelu, Alliance na nich může expit a mají i loot. Drtivá většina jsou prostě obyčejní Trollové, ale je tam pár důležitých představitelů jejich kmene, Una Ji'ro, Jory Zaga, Krah'ranik, a Voriya. Blizzard měl v plánu otevřít Shatterspear Village už asi dřív. Za vesnicí směrem na sever existovala (do 4.0.3a) skrytá cesta, která vede právě směrem k vesnici a vypadá jako by se točila od Darkshore. V betě (0.11.0.3925) tu byla jiná jeskyně, přesněji tunel a ten vedl na první jakousi přístupovou cestu. Ve verzi 1.0.0 zde zas žádná cesta nebyla a místo tunelu už jen jeskyně, ale v 1.12.1 už existuje první část cesty a v 2.4.3 klientovi je cesta skoro hotová a tak zůstane až do konce 3.3.5a. ssvaaa7.jpg urshatterl.jpg cestashatterspear.jpg Shatter8.jpg WoWScrnShot_032706_213436.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_091001.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_100252.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_100316.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_100346.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_100327.jpg WoWScrnShot 112617 171026.jpg|WoW Beta WoWScrnShot 112617 171001.jpg|WoW Beta WoWScrnShot 112617 170955.jpg|WoW Beta Newman's Landing Newman's Landing je malá oblast na západním pobřeží Dun Morogh, nebo spíše Eastern Kingdoms. Najdeme zde jedenu chátrající budovu (stejný vzhled jako u budov v Moonbrooku ve Westfall), a molo. V domě a kolem něj je několik sudů i rozbitých a otevřené krabice s obilím. Leží zde spousta kostí. U mola je ukazatel s ingame objektem "Newman's Landing" a na molu stůl, několik svítilen a pod ním je potopená loď. Toto místo existuje už v 0.5.3 Alpha. Dříve zde byla i unknown zóna (před patchem 3.0.2), ale nyní je toto místo přizazeno pod Dun Morogh. Před patchem 3.0.9 zde nešlo lovit ryby, psalo to, že tu žádné nejsou, nyní se tu vyskytují ryby kolem 25 až 35 úrovně. Ve WotLK bylo na molo spawnuto několik NPC, Goblin High Admiral "Shelly" Jorrik s hlasem Gnoma, který je doprovázen dvěma Booty Bay Bruisers. U Shellyho můžete opravovat equip, nebo nakoupit potřeby pro Mining. Jeho respawn je 24-48 hodin. O tomto místě existuje hodně spekulací, prý je možné, že jde o hříčku na No Man's Land. Říká se, že lebka zaseknutá v ukazateli paří majteli domu, měl to být pašerák a údajně byl zabit piráty. Běží ještě jedna zajímavá fáma, toto místo bylo údajně prvním kde se spawla každá nová postava vytvořená Alliancí v Eastern Kingdoms, proto název Newman's Landing a byla zde dokud neskončilo úvodní intro. WoWScrnShot_052314_184427.jpg newmasnland.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_105320.jpg shelly.jpg|High Admiral "Shelly" Jorrik, nový a starý model Farma v Arathi Highlands Na východním pobřeží Arathi Highlands existuje malá bezejmená trpasličí farma. Tato farma má dvě pole, malý statek a stáj. K dispozici je také docela velké molo. Dva Trpasličí zemědělci žijí zde na farmě. Jeden chodí po cestě vedoucí až k domu a ten druhý je uvnitř, kde spí. Mnoho zvířat se toulá po farmě. Krysy se schovávají v poli, nebo také ve stáji. Kočky, kterých zde existuje mnoho, jen sedí a pozorují krysy. Ve stáji jsou dva berani. Toto místo existuje od WoW 0.5.5 Alpha (možná dříve). WoWScrnShot_062914_110230.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_110235.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_110312.jpg Sleeping_dwarf.jpg Čtvrtý Shaman Shrine Questy pro totemy u Shamanů patří mezi moje nejoblíbenější (tím myslím staré verze ne ty dnešní) a každý kdo je dělal ví, že u Earth, Fire a Water dostáva lahvičku (Earth Sapta, Fire Sapta, Water Sapta), kterou lze vypít pouze u Shamanské Svatyně (Shrine). Tato svatyně má na sobě čtyři symboly - Země, oheň, voda a vzduch. Po vypití lahvičky u svatyně můžete vidět NPC daného elementu a tak dál pokračovat v questech. Air totem však nevyžaduje skoro žádnou snahu, vlastně je to jen speakovací quest, není třeba nějaká lahvička ani svatyně, není třeba vůbec nic. O to mi právě udělalo větší radost, když jsem nalezl v Thousand Needles (kde quest na Air Totem končí) čtvrtý Shaman Shrine na jedné ze skal. V souborech hry existuje i Air Sapta (item ID 6638). Škoda jen, že Blizzard nakonec quest pro Air Totem zřejmě tak osekal. WoWScrnShot_052314_182121.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_182133.jpg WoWScrnShot_062914_114654.jpg shamanshrinealll.jpg|Země, Oheň, Voda, Vzduch Ostrovy pod Tanarisem a Podvodní Budovy Dva ostrovy pod Tanarisem známé taky jako South Seas islands byli často mylně pokládány za GM Island. Existují už ve WoW 0.5.3 Alpha, ale na jiném místě, více severněji, poblíž Caverns of Time. Později (0.6 - 0.7) byli přesunuty jižně pod Tanaris, ale na WMO a M2 objekty z původního místa se nejspíš zapomělo, protože je lze navštívit až do konce 3.3.5a. Jsou však na dně oceánu a myslím si, že objekty v softwaru, který Blizzard používá na vývoj mapy se automaticky posunují s terénem, proto po přesunutí ostrovů leží na dně. Mezi ostrovy a pevninou byla poměrně velká fatigue zóna. Ostrovy nikdy nebyly na žádné mapě, ale pokud jste stáli na Land's End Beach, bylo je jasně vidět v dálce. Od přesunutí na finální místo pod Tanarisem až do patche 2.0 byli tyto ostrovy bez gnomských a goblinských WMO a M2 objektů, ale do patche 1.8 byl na ostrově co je blíže k pevnině ingame objekt - lahev (vzkaz v láhvi), která po kliknutí otevřela dialog "What are you doing here". V patchi 1.9 se zde objevil další ingame object (Freshly Dug Dirt = Čerstvě vykopaná hlína - měli jste najít zakopaný poklad), kolem kterého se točí pár quesů (například Draconic for Dummies) extrémě dlouhého quest chainu na item The Scepter of the Shifting Sands, se kterým pak otevřete brány Ahn'Qiraj (bouchnutím do gongu). Dostat se přes fatigue na tyto ostrovy bylo pro většinu class na vanille relativně obtížné, takže při questu Draconic for Dummies vám Nagga Meridith the Mermaiden dala buff Siren's Song, který zvyšoval swimming speed na 150%. V Cataclysmu bylo toto místo vymazáno nadobro, ale objekty z původního místa ostrovů zůstali pod hladinou oceánu dodnes. Ostrovipodtana.jpg|Vývoj ostrovů WoWScrnShot_052314_181430.jpg|Ostrovy 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_071914_100900.jpg|Ostrovy 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_052314_180818.jpg|Ostrovy 2.4.3 podvodouostrovim2wmo.jpg|WMO a M2 z 0.5.3 verze co zůstal pod vodou Freshly Dug Dirt.jpg|Freshly Dug Dirt WoWScrnShot_071914_102304.jpg|Meridith the Mermaiden a Siren's Song buff Sceptreoftheshiftingsands.jpg|The Scepter of the Shifting Sands Jeřáby nad Searing Gorge a Dun Morogh Tundra Mezi Searing Gorge a Dun Morogh leží další "dekorativní" místo pro flight patch lety. Dalo se tam vyskákat z Loch modan a museli jste překonat spoustu skal a kopců. Toto místo skoro celé v Cataclysmu zmizelo, protože je zde velká trhlina. Pokud jste skákali dál po skalách bylo možné navštívit skrytý kemp nad startovní lokací Dwarfů / Gnomů Coldridge Valley. Tento kemp tu existuje dodnes. Ten kdo vydržel skákat ještě dál se mohl dostat do nepřístupného údolí za Gnomereganem a vlastně skoro nad Newman's Landing. Toto údolí je možné vidět na mapě Dun Morogh, úplně vlevo. Je úplně prázdné a trochu připomíná Plains of Snow. V Cataclysmu je toto údolí pochopitelně snadno přístupné pomocí fly mounta, jsou zde nyní stromy. Dalo by se to považovat asi za nejhustější les v Azerothu. WoWScrnShot_052314_184050.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_134638.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184128.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184442.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_135427.jpg Elwynnské Vodopády Krásné Elwynnské vodopády jsou také dekorativním místem aby bylo na co koukat z Pre-Cata lítáka. Kromě vodopádů tu lze najít i pár stanů s rozdělaným ohněm a nějakými zásobami kolem nebo malo loď u břehu. Nad vodopády je pak malý domek a pár sudů kolem něj. Před Cataclysmem zde byl velký letecký ruch pomocí klasických flight patchů, takže tu kolem vás pořád někdo létal, dokonce tu šel i fishing. v Cataclymu je toto místo lehce přístupné, kolem domku nad vodopády je stádo ovcí a mezi nima jedna unikátní jménem Tekton. Tekton je mechanická ovce z engineeringu (proto také vybuchne když jí zabijete) a vyrobil jí obyvatel domku Agee Tyler. Její výbuch vás odhodí, může vás odhodit až ze skály, takže vás to zabije a dokonce mrtvý Tekton může cástit Tecktonic Blast, který vás také odhodí. Po smrti Tektona se u Agee Tylera spustí dialog. Tekton je název populárního celkem písma. Celé toto místo má však jednu vadu na kráse, v Elwynnu pořád chčije. Tyto vodopády bylo možné navštívit i v instancované verzi z Blackwing Lair. Bohužel v této verzi zde není voda a je tu jiný skybox. WoWScrnShot_052314_183825.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_183955.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_184010.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_153952.jpg Farma za silithusem Na nejjihozápadnějším výběžku Kalimdoru pod Silithusem je malá Taurenská farma. U břehu jsou dvě kánoe a nějaké bedny kolem. Hned naproti starému a velkému stromu tu je malý dům s mlýnem, hned nad domem je další větrný mlýn s výhledem na celé místo. Vedle domu ohrada a nějaká ta sláma s další farmářskou budovou. Mohla by to být farma Grimtotem kmene. Vzhledem k její poněkud těžko přístupné pozici (vyžaduje plavání nebo water walk) mohlo jít o místo tréningu druidů a jejich aquatic formy. Celá farma je prázdná, otázkou je proč. Nedaleko od farmy směrem na východ je jeskyně, vypadá jako by vedla pod Ahn'Qiraj. Je také prázdná, žádná existence ji neobývá. V jeskyni je však hodně kostí, jsou to poměrně velké kosti, jde snad o Taurenské ? Pokud ano co se zde stalo ? V Cataclysmu byla farma smazána a zůstala už jen jeskyně. Tato farma byla startovním bodem k doběhnutí na takzvaný "Developers Playground", který byl také smazán s příchodem Cataclysmu. WoWScrnShot_052314_175821.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_180518.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_173727.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_175436.jpg|Cataclysm Elfské Ruiny Mezi Mulgore a Desolací Další dekorativní místo se nachází mezi Desolací a Mulgore. Jde o nějaké staré horské ruiny Elfů, převážně v Desolaci. Toto místo bylo později v Cataclysmu zaplaveno prakticky celé vodou z nedalekého jezera. V těchto ruinách se do konce 3.3.5a nacházela unknown zóna, do které se dalo dostat i zcela "legálním" způsobem. Každý horďák se v ní ocitl pokud letěl z Thunder Bluff do Shadowprey Village a naopak. WoWScrnShot_071914_181004.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_181023.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_180921.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_180540.jpg|Elfské ruiny v Cataclysmu Bengal Tiger Jeskyně Jeskyně označovaná jako "Bengal Tiger Cave" je nejslavnější z nepřístupných (alespoň na pre-cata) jeskyní vůbec. Běží mýtus (je to samozřejmě fáma), který jsem i já podpořil, že je zde možné zakoupit item Reins of the Bengal Tiger. Tato jeskyně se nachází jižně od Zul'Gurub (kde později na Cataclysmu je jeden z pre-questů na nový Zul'Gurub), vzhledem k velikosti celého místa je možné, že jde o pozůstatek Stranglethorn Vale z Early Alpha WoW. Nicméně toto místo je kopií místa z Feralas. Lze sem vyskákat jak ze Stranglethorn Vale tak i z Blasted Lands (tato cesta je lehčí). Kolem jeskyně je pár cest, jedna vede za ní a druhá dolů kde mělo být nebo dokonce i bylo jezero. Na levo od jeskyně směrem ke Stranglethorn Vale jsou velké vodopády do dnes už neexistujícího jezera. Kolem cest jsou pochodně a mnoho bordelu ve formě rozházených krabic. Tuto jeskyni lze navštívit i v její instancované verzi ze Zul'Gurub, dokonce i v novém Zul'Gurub od patche 4.1.0. WoWScrnShot_052314_183329.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_183341.jpg FEvsSTVcave.png Orgrimmarská Aréna - The Ring of Valor Asi každý pamatuje starou verzi Orgrimmarské arény (existovala až do konce Wrath of the Lich King), která byla narozdíl od té dnešní přístupná, alespoň na tribuny. Ta dnešní aréna má sice kolem sebe stále jeřáby a lešení, ale moc tomu nevěřím, že se nějak více změní což je škoda já osobně jsem očekával epickou arénu v novém Orgrimmaru, který Cataclysm přinesl. Zkrátka ta stará byla mnohem lepší jen, "nešlo" jít dolů až na písek, který musel zažít mnoho soubojů. Existovali dva způsoby jak se tam dostat. Buď vyskákat na Orgrimmar a dojít až k aréně, nejlépe z Azshary a nebo otherworld exploit. Podle všecho měl Blizzard v plánu pro každé město arénu s volným PVP jako je například v Gurubashi aréně, Dire Maul aréně nebo dnes i Darkmoon aréně. Naznačuje to i text v herní příručce na starých stránkách WoW (Web Archive si je pamatuje). Psalo se tam doslova "Hráči žízniví po troše přátelských utkání mohou vyzkoušet jejich meče a kouzla navzájem v bojových arénách, nacházejících se v hlavních městech. Jaký je lepší způsob zdokonalovat svoje schopnosti, než proti jiným hráčům ?". WoWScrnShot_071914_184816.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_184931.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_184908.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_184958.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_185012.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_185547.jpg|Cataclysm OG aréna webarchogarena.jpg Teldrassilský Furbolg Kemp Kemp Teldrassilských Furbolgů je neobydlený prostor složený z Furbolgských chatrčí. Podobné prostory se nacházejí po celém okraji Teldrassilu, ale pouze tento jediný obsahuje něco více než keře, stromy a kořeny, jen zde najdeme chatrče, ostatní jsou jen zelené háje. Nevede sem žádná cesta, ani quest a ani toto místo není vidět z flight patche. Jde sem doběhnout buď po vodě a nebo seskočit z Teldrassilu. WoWScrnShot_071914_201422.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_201448.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_201512.jpg WoWScrnShot_052314_182822.jpg Feralaský Gnoll Kemp Feralas je plné Gnollů a tak i tento kemp není vyjímkou, bylo ho možné zpozorovat při pre-cata flight patchi. Jde asi nejskrytější tábor, je zastrčený mezi skálami a pod korunami stromů a je zde několik Gnollů a je možné je zabíjet. Pár stanů a dost zásob kolem, uprostřed ohniště a vzadu klec, ideální místo pro věznění někoho koho nechcete aby svět našel. Kemp existuje dodnes. WoWScrnShot_052314_182306.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203124.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203140.jpg Druhé Patro v Undercity Dnes není problém dostat se do druhého patra pomocí fly mounta, ale od beta WoW až do konce 3.3.5a to problém byl. První verze Undercity, kterou jsme mohli vidět v 0.5.3 Alpha už toto patro obsahovala a vedli sem dokonce z každého quarteru cesty. Není jasné co zde mělo být nebo proč nakonec toto patro Blizzard uzavřel, ale naštěstí nesmazal. WoWScrnShot_071914_203818.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203844.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_204954.jpg|Cesta do druhého patra WoW 0.5.3 Alpha WoWScrnShot_071914_205035.jpg|Cesta do druhého patra WoW 0.5.3 Alpha Staré Jeskyně Mezi The Barrens a Mulgore Mezi The Barrens a Mulgore přímo nad Red Rocks je další z dekorativních míst aby bylo co sledovat z pre-cata flight patche. Toto místo patří k mím nejoblíbenějším, je tu Taurenská chatrč, před kterou hoří táborák, pod chatrčí je jeskyně a kolem dokola je na Mulgore i The Barrens poměrně hodně stromů blízko u sebe, takže je tu spousta stínu - příjemné místo na relax. Celé toto místo obklopuje navíc mnoho kamenů a skal, pravděpodobně s nástěnnými kresbami. To u mě vždy vyvolávalo pocit, že jde o nějakou kolébku Taurení rasy, úžasné místo pro RP. Později když mezi Orgrimmarem a Thunder Bluffem začali létat vzducholodě, tak přelétávali a dodnes přelétávají skoro nad tímto místem. WoWScrnShot_071914_203533.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203547.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203622.jpg WoWScrnShot_071914_203641.jpg